Just a girl
by Millie 1985
Summary: Meet Carlotta she is a kitchen maid in Miraz's castle who was once Caspian's royal companion. Thanks to her Uncle Cornelius she finds herself part of the Narnian rebellion but what help can she really be when she is just a girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a girl **

Summary: Meet Carlotta she is a kitchen maid in Miraz's castle who was once Caspian's royal companion. Thanks to her Uncle Cornelius she finds herself part of the Narnian rebellion but what help can she really be when she is just a girl.

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia if I did I would be holidaying in Cair Paravel right now not getting ready for work tomorrow._

_AN: __First Narnia story so kind of nervous. Please tell me what you think Constructive criticism is more than welcome. _

_Chapter 1_

_The life and times of Carlotta_

Life was never easy for a maid working in the castle of Lord protector Miraz. He was not known for his kindness and even thought his wife Prunaprismia was a nicer person than he was she had a short temper and very little patients so she did not make matters much better.

A few lucky maids's had a some what easer ride due to connections that they were either born with or made using their good looks. Carlotta was one of the lucky few, in fact in the eyes of many she was one of the luckiest.

She was the Niece of Prince Caspian's tutor Professor Cornelius. She came to live with her Uncle at the young age of 4 after the death of her parents. She was only a year younger than the Prince and he had been pleased that there was to be someone near his own age in the castle, even if it was a girl.

The Prince taking to her was Carlotta's fist stroke of luck; her second was that the King also seemed to take a liking to her. She was quite and well behaved but had enough sprit to provide his son with the boisterous company he so craved. All in all she seemed like a nice girl but most importantly she was a nice plane girl.

Even at the tender age of 4 it was obvious that Carlotta would never be a raging beauty. She was by no means ugly but at the same time there was nothing remarkable about her. Her hair and eyes were both a dark brown and she had a tendency to freckle in the sun.

The King would never have to worry about his son becoming entranced by the girl due to her looks and as she grew she would never have to worry about cruel comments and jealous schemes from the Lady's of court.

In King Caspian IX eyes Carlotta was perfect royal companion materiel, so that is what she became. She spent every day with the Prince and attended all of his lessons. She learnt to fight and ride with him as well as the history and politics lessons her Uncle taught, she even learnt the forbidden tails of old Narnia with him. No one could deny that Carlotta was a lucky girl in deed to be living such a life given her birth status.

Carlotta's run of good luck ended with the Kings death when she was 9. The days following the King's passing were some of the saddest that she could remember, all she wanted to do was sit with her dear friend Caspian and offer what comfort she could but that was a luxury she was not allowed.

The King's brother Lord Miraz had become Lord Protector Miraz and he decided that Caspian was too old to have a companion, particularly a female companion of such low birth. So Carlotta was put to work in the kitchens and that is where she had stayed for the last 11 years.

She still saw Caspian from time to time as her room was attached to her Uncle's which was where Caspian took most of his lessons. Sometimes she would join the Prince and her Uncle during one of there astronomy lessons but the strong friendship that the 2 young people had once shared was almost gone. Caspian would no longer hug her or call her Lottie as he use to, in truth he hardly looked at her any more.

Even though she was no longer in particularly good standing with the Prince she was still his tutor's Niece and many of the castle staff remembered the position Carlotta had once held. This made her one of the lucky ones because weather out of respect for who her Uncle was and who she had been or out of fear that she may one day regain the Princes favour and have the power to punish those who had once done her wrong, her work load was never as heavy as the other maid's around her.

To say that Carlotta enjoyed her work would be a stretch but she didn't hate it. Most days she was worked hard but it was rare that she was worked to exhaustion. It was the night after one of those rare days that her Uncle shook her awake. The whole castle had been on edge all day and every maid had had to work extra hard to keep the masters of the castle happy.

Carlotta got the impression every one was waiting with baited breath for something but no one wanted to say what it was. She had desperately wanted to know what was going on and as her Uncle roughly awakened her she knew she was about to find out.

_Thanks for reading _

_Millie_


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a girl **

**Chapter 2**

_AN: Thank you so much for all the kind reviews and alerts; you would not believe how nervous I get posting a new story/chapter so it is always nice to get some good feed back. I am also completely open to constructive criticism so if you have any feel free to let me have it. Here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it_

**The flight of Prince Caspian **

"Carlotta, I need your help" Cornelius whispered harshly in her ear

"We must move swiftly if the Prince is to survive the night" he told her seriously

Still half asleep Carlotta stumbled out of bed and into the hooded robe that her Uncle had thrust into her arms.

"Why would anyone want to harm Caspian?" she gasped unable to believe that any one could wish ill on the young man

"Lady Prunaprismia has given Lord Miraz a son" Cornelius explained urgently

For a moment Carlotta just stared at her Uncle, it was obvious that he believed that Caspian's life was in danger but the suggestion that Miraz would dare to harm Caspian made her want to laugh

"Uncle, do you truly believe that Miraz would kill his own Nephew just so he could become King?" she asked in disbelief

"He killed his own brother" Cornelius told her sadly

Carlotta felt as if the blood in her veins had been replaced with ice water.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked pulling the robes hood up with out further ado

"Gather some food from the kitchen and make ready the Princes horse" Cornelius instructed

With a solemn nod she left the room.

Slipping quickly and quietly though the halls of the castle was no challenge for Carlotta as she and Caspian had spent many days of their childhood playing hunter and pray in every area of the castle grounds.

Caspian had once complemented her by saying that she was the most elusive pray he had ever hunted but she knew she couldn't be complacent not with the birth of Miraz's son putting every guard on high alert. If one of them where to see her it could spell disaster for Cornelius's whole escape plan

In daylight she may stand a small chance of disabling or silencing 1 guard with the dagger that a young Caspian had made her promise to always carry concealed on her person for protection.

Once upon a time her dagger would have assured her safety as she was proficient enough with it to take down a man bigger than her but for the last few years it had just been a symbol of a greatly missed friend.

Thankfully she made it to the Kitchen with out being seen. There she filled a saddle bag with a few small loafs, some cheese and 3 full water skins before exiting the large room to make her way to the stables.

The journey to the stables was not as easy as the one to the kitchen had been. She had a few close calls where she had to creep behind a guard or slip quickly around a corner to avoid being seen. She also had one extremely close call when she found herself hiding behind a pillar whishing she had the forethought to bring her dagger as General Glozelle and a whole troop of guards marched past her.

Carlotta had never felt such a sense of relief as she did when she reached the stables without being seen. She was beginning to believe that her infamous luck had returned to her. This belief was confirmed when she found that the prince's horse Destrier was still awake. She had feared that he may have settled down for the night, she dreaded having to wake him as he was about as fond of getting up as his master was.

She cautiously approached and offered him the sugar lumps she had snatched from the kitchen for him.

"Hay, easy there" she soothed when he seemed ready to shy away

"Do you not remember me?" she asked softly

"I am the girl that spent her afternoons putting plats in your main" she told him with a smile

In that moment Destrier seemed almost human, he gave a small neigh that could have been a laugh and bobbed his head towards her before accepting the offered treats.

"We do not have much time" Carlotta told the horse as she began to saddle him

"Caspian has great need of you this night" she whispered desperately as she struggled with the horse's bridle

As if he suddenly understood just how real and immediate the danger that his master was in was, Destrier became very still and very cooperative making the job of saddling him up much easer

Just as Carlotta finished her task she heard someone else enter the stables. For a moment she froze in fear but soon she recognised both of the voices. It was her Uncle and Caspian was with him. With a sigh of relief she and Destrier went to meet them.

She expected that both men to be nervous and on edge she didn't expect for Caspian to draw his sword on her.

"There is no need for that Caspian, it is me" she spoke softly and tried to move forward with Destrier but the tip of Caspian's sword stopped her

"Me who?" Caspian ask as menacingly as he could

Carlotta looked to her Uncle expecting him to step in but apparently he thought it was better to be safe than sorry and had no intention of saying anything.

Being careful not to make any sudden moves she reached up and pulled the hood from her head.

"It is me Casp, Carlotta" she said using the nick name she had given him when they were younger as proof it truly was her

Caspian had always hated her calling him Casp and she expected him to demand that she never do it again as he had always done in the past but he didn't

"Lottie" he gasped sheathing his sword and pulling her into a warm hug. Carlotta was surprised to say the least but she retuned the tight embrace, hugging Caspian in the way she would have done 11 years ago.

The moment was broken by Cornelius clearing his throat

"You must go" he reminded Caspian sadly

Caspian reacted quickly, releasing Carlotta and taking Destrier's reins. He climbed into the saddle with practiced ease before offering Carlotta his hand

"Come with me?" he asked her with an almost desperate tone in his voice

For a moment Carlotta seriously considered taking his hand but then reality set in

"I can not" she whispered sadly looking up at him

"Perhaps it would be best if you did" Cornelius suggested gently

"I can not ride off into the wilds of Narnia in my night dress" she told both men reminding them that was all she had on under her long robe

"Besides I can not leave you Uncle" she added softly

Both men accepted her answer though nether of them seemed too happy about it

Carlotta gave Caspian the food and water she had collected for him and Cornelius gave him something wrapped in a cloth. He explained it had taken many years for him to find it but he didn't tell them what it was, his last words to Caspian were a warning that it should only be used when he was in greatest need

Carlotta pressed a kiss to Caspian's hand as a sign of her loyalty to him

"Be safe my King" she begged as she realest his hand

"You too my friend" he retuned with a gentle smile

At that moment fire works filled the sky to celebrate the birth of Miraz's son and Caspian made a break for his freedom

"He will be all right, all will be well" Carlotta decreed as she and her Uncle watched Caspian race though the court yard

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?" He asked with a smile.

The 2 of them retuned to there rooms to await the morning and for news of Caspian's disappearance to spread. Thankfully no one saw them moving around the castle that night, they both knew they were going to be suspected of helping Caspian the last thing they needed was any proof against them.

Carlotta made her way to bed truly believing that she would not find rest but as soon as her head touched the pillow she slipped into a deep and restful sleep.

Carlotta dreamt of many things that night, some great and some terrible but the only dream that remained with her when she awoke was of a lion. A grate lion with kind, wise eyes and a comforting voice.

"You have begun your journey well my child but your real tests are yet to come" he told her gravely

Carlotta didn't understand what the dream could mean but she hoped the lion was Aslan from her Uncle's stories, she hoped that it meant that Aslan was real and that he was protecting Caspian. She planed to discuss her dream with her Uncle the next day when they shared together lunch but sadly she never got the chance.

_Thanks for reading_

_Let me know what you think_

_Millie_


End file.
